guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Abomination
I think a) we can get a better picture on this one, and I also think the higher drop rate (which I noticed as soon as I bumped into them) is due to the fact that very, very few people EVER go in Dragon's Gullet. I know 1000+ hour people who didn't know it's there. I think it's just a result of fewer people in the zone, but I've definately noticed it too.Cyrogenic 11:36, 7 February 2007 (CST) :i made several pics...to bad its burning in most pics, this would have been a nice front shot...karlos pic isn't the best, but better as mine, i think. => i uploaded four pics, named Abomination2 - Abomination5, maybe somebody can look through these pictures and look if theres a better one than the now used for the article...if yes, i think its Abomination2 or 3...in the 4. and 5., its burning... -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 05:46, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode I made dragons Gullet in HM yesterday, to bad i forgot to look at their level and skills. THeir Minions were Lvl22, which is death magic 20 i believe, but this could also be wrong because i also remember 50 dmg from death nova (oh wait, skill used in hm, i'll add it to the article). their shadow strike did hit me with 50dmg, which would be blood magic 16. however, i forget which other skills they used... :/ -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 05:33, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Stub Isn't this article a stub? Accurate informations abaut HM are missing. -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 05:51, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Trivia "They also maybe a threat to higher-levels as they cast Shadow Strike, despite their level. " This has nothing to do with anything, seeing as how Shadow Strike would hurt a low level more than a high level. Remove? The Paintballer (T/ ) 08:56, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :I changed it around because I think it warrants mentioning. If anyone disagrees then feel free to remove it --Blue.rellik 09:17, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Not really, i think that it should be removed, personally.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:40, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Relevance Does the reference to the titan mission have anything to do with these creatures at all? Disambiguation I'm of a mind that this should be turned into a disambig stub kind of like this: Abomination can refer to: *Abomination (species), a variety of monsters bearing a similar behavior and appearance. *Abomination (monster), a specific monster encountered in the areas around Post-searing Ascalon. And have the current page content moved into the Abomination_(monster) article. That's the template I'm seeing with other ambiguous monster names, and it seems kind of odd that this one doesn't follow it. Maybe I'm just being overly picky. Renian (T|L|B) 15:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) New Pic Uploaded a new pic I got today, if anyone thinks it's better feel free to change it (I don't actually know how yet...) Img name Abomination_001, I do however know how to sign thankfully Demonic Virtue 00:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :To replace the image that's here, first click on that image, then find the link near the bottom that says "Upload a new version of this file." Our creature images are all in .jpg format, so you'll need to convert from .png first. —Dr Ishmael 00:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC)